The present invention relates to a hospital bed and more particularly to a hospital bed for a bariatric patient. Bariatric beds are designed for use by obese patients. Bariatric beds typically include a larger than average heavy duty frame to support the patient size and weight. The bed of the present disclosure is configured to support patients up to 1000 pounds, preferably patients between 250 pounds and 1000 pounds, although it is within the scope of the present invention to accommodate patients of 400 pounds or more including weights of greater than 1000 pounds.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a patient support includes a frame, a deck, and a mattress supported by the deck. The mattress includes an upper surface and a lower surface. Additionally, a plurality of siderails is provided. The siderails are configured to move between a blocking position, an intermediate position, and an egress position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a patient support includes a frame, a deck configured to move between a first width and a second width, a mattress supported by the deck, and a width adjustment assembly configured to move the deck between the first width and the second width.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.